Bellum Letale
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: A collab fic by Shining Zephyr and Hordak's Pupil. War is breaking out between two powerful east coast gangs and when one pf them steals a crate from a government warehouse, Two CSIs and one 14 year old by will have to solve the puzzle. A CSINY, Mi/DP Xov
1. Ars Est Celare Artem

**Danny Phantom: **_**Bellum Letale**_

**By: Shining Zephyr and Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Danny Phantom, CSI: Miami, or CSI: NY.**

**Author's Notes: Me and Shiny-Sama have joined forces to bring you this collab fic, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter I: **_**Ars Est Celare Artem **_**(Written by Hordak's Pupil)**

**Mala Noche Member 1**

"Are you sure about this?" my cohort asked me, "I mean this is the government we're talking about," he told me as we climbed up some old crates and pried open the window.

"Don't be such a _bebé,_ Luis if our informants are correct, this could be the weapon we need to rule streets of Miami and help us in the coming war," I tell him as we sneak in and survey the security. "This is a piece of cake," I said laughing as I saw a couple men dressed in white suits standing beside a crate.

"What are you orders boss?" Diego, my best sniper said looking at the men.

"Take them out," I told him as he got his rifle and silencer and aimed at men and shot them in the back in head.

"OPERATIVE W, WE HAVE A BREACH OF SECURITY, ALERT ALL OTHER OPERATIVES!" one of them yelled before Diego shot him.

"_TOME A CABO, AHORA!_" I shouted as the other members began shooting at them and taking out the alarm. "Tomas get the box," I yell as he drags the crate out through the door to the car where our truck was waiting. "_Vamos an ir!_" I order as we left and took off with our prize.

**Danny**

"Technus shall return!" the specter yelled as I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and landing beside Tucker and Sam.

"How many have I captured Technus this week?" I asked Sam shaking the Thermos and smiling.

"I think about seven counting this time," she says as I turn to the TV in the window of a nearby store.

"…Authorities are still baffled as to why the infamous gang would raid and steal from the government repository. The NSA will not comment on what they stole…," the announcer said as I swallowed hard, something told me this was going to end badly.

"Danny what's wrong," Tucker asked confused, "Dude it's a gang in Miami stealing from the government, it's a job for the cops _not _Danny Phantom," he tells me as I turn away from the screen.

"I know, but I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me otherwise," I tell him as I hide behind a tree and transform back to Danny Fenton and we walk home trying to ignore this feeling I have.

**Mac Taylor**

"What do we got?" I ask the officers on the scene as me and Stella get of the car and look at the victim.

"Tony Martin, age 20, previously arrested for burglary and kidnapping. He's a member of the Tanglewood gang, other than that nothing," he tells as I kneel down and examine the corpse, "Stella, look at this," I tell her seeing the entrance wound on his neck.

"It looks like a silencer was used," she said, "Whoever did this was a professional," she said examining the body.

"Nothing was stolen from him, wallet, money, credit cards, license," I say noting nothing was missing, "get him to the autopsy room, we need to find out more," I say as a cop comes up to us.

"We have a witness," he says as I takes me to his car where the police are talking to a young girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue sweatshirt with a red shorts, shoes, and tossle cap.

"My name is Mac Taylor and this is my partner Stella Bonasera, this officer said you have information relating to what happened here?" I ask her the little girl nods shyly.

**Mala Noche Member 1**

"Careful now Juan," I said as he placed the box on the floor and examined, whatever is in it must be powerful.

"What's H.E.A.D.S.U.P.?" Luis asked looking at the letters stenciled on the box in white paint.

"Who cares just open it!" I tell them as they pry it open, "get that stuff out of there," I order as they fling the sawdust out of it.

"What is it?" Juan ask as they reveal an elaborate black and green coffin, "it looks like something I tried to steal from a museum once," he said, "Hey look at this writing on it," he said as I growled.

"I don't care about some stiff in a box, my sources told me this was something powerful," I yelled kicking the crate as I saw a silver key with a green a skull on the top, "Then again, a coffin is the _perfect _place for hiding stuff," I said examining the key, soon the entire east coast will belong to the Male Noche.

**Dani**

"…And that's all I saw, sir," I told the detective as I took a sip of my soda.

I was on my way back to Amity Park to visit Danny, when I stopped in New York for a bite to eat. I was resting on a bench when I heard a shot.

I flew to where I thought it was coming from, that's when I saw it, a man laying on the ground dead. Now I deal with ghosts a lot, but never I have seen a dead body, I thought I was going to be sick. Soon I heard the police come and hid until I thought it was safe to come out.

"Okay, Ms. …," Det. Taylor said confused as to what to call me.

"Just Dani, please," I tell him as he smiles curiously.

"Thank you, Dani," he says as he leads me out the room, "Do you have a place to stay?" he asks me as Det. Bonasera comes in

"She can stay with me, that way we'll know she's safe," she says as Det. Taylor looks at her.

"Just remember what I said about getting emotionally attached to cases," he warns her as she nods.

"I know, come on, Dani I'll take you home," she says as I follow out to the parking lot.

While we are walking, I hear something, I look up and thought I saw something flitting in the air but shake it off.

"Are you okay?" Det. Bonasera asks me noticing the expression on my face.

"Yeah," I said nervously as we arrive at her car and drive home.

**Horatio Caine**

"They look like government workers but unlike anything I've ever seen," Ryan told me looking at corpses, "Hey H, look at this," he said removing the gloves and showing me the palms of one of the victims.

"His fingerprints were erased probably by acid of some kind," I say noticing the scars on the fingertips and looking up, "Just what was stolen?" I ask Eric who searching through an invoice of items in here.

"All it says was Item Number 658685G?" he says showing me the invoice, "whatever it must be important," he tells me as I put my sunglasses on.

"…And dangerous, Ryan put an APB out on any _Mala Noche_ members seen in the area," I tell him Ryan as he nods. "Eric, get these bodies to Alexx in the lab, we need to find out what happened here and stop it from happening again," I said as I head back to my car and head back to the station.


	2. No Sense at All

**Apparently, you guys got the memo. Yeah, it's true. Hordak and I are doing a collab. -moan- With how much I have on my plate... I hope this goes over semi-well. Obviously, we have different formats. Mine is like so. Hordak's is first person POV. Now that that's out of the way...**

2. No Sense At All

Oh, great. That made him feel a_ whole _lot better.

Danny walked into his home and shut the door, the feeling in his stomach growing ever-so-slightly more pained. He felt something... something bad happening. As he made his way to the stairs, his sister gestured to him. "Hey, Danny. Have you been watching the news lately? Something happened in Miami, Florida and..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I saw it," he admitted, walking over to the couch and sitting himself down with a pained groan. "I don't really want to think that much about it. It's not here in Amity Park, Jazz. Why worry?"

Her jaw dropped open slightly at this. For Danny wanting to find the bad guys and save the world so often, the teenager seemed pretty flippant in his attitude towards the whole situation. She watched the screen more closely and frowned at seeing a redheaded male standing over some men in white outfits. "Um, Danny?"

He gave her an exasperated look. "What, Jazz? I'm tired, I have homework... is it anything related to ghosts or whatever is going on in the news?"

"Those are Guys in White operatives!"

He blinked, studying the screen more closely. "What?"

Sure enough, the man stood over the dead bodies of some members of the Guys in White, wearing a pair of sunglasses and having his hands on his hips. He looked to be the lead investigator of the case, pointing at the body to a Hispanic male on his team. He mouthed something and turned to a brunette standing right by him. His face morphed from one of calm demeanor to agitated frustration. Danny rubbed his head. "Did they say what the guy stole?"

"The men apparently were nabbing something from under the GIW's nose," Jazz told him, fingering the remote. "No idea what it was, but if it had to do with ghosts..."

He bit his lip, suddenly realizing he was holding the thermos in his hand. "Look, I'm going to go and put 

Technus back in the Ghost Zone. If they say anything about ghosts or something, let me know." With that, he left the room and headed downwards towards the basement, contemplating what could have been so important to some men about ghost objects...

_**DP/CSI:M/CSI:NY **_

"Well, look what the ocean spat out," Horatio quipped humorlessly as the brunette strode up to him with a grim expression in his features. "I take it you don't want to go out for coffee, Rick?"

Rick Stetler rolled his eyes at this remark. "Look, that was a government agent, Horatio. You know Internal Affairs has to be involved."

The lieutenant gave a small smile, ducking his head. "I was never informed that this was, in fact, a job for your people to ride my rear end about the case. Don't you have something more important to do right now?" It was common knowledge that Horatio and Rick never got along, especially on matters like these. Everyone also knew that Stetler had wanted H's job for years.

Not that he was going to get it any time soon.

Horatio gritted his teeth. "I have a crime to work on right now, so if it isn't of vital importance that involves saving the world, then _leave._

The other man simply gave his companion a nasty look and stalked back to the elevator. Horatio turned around and made his way towards DNA, where Natalia Boa Vista was already hard at work with the clothing off of one of the dead GIW. He gave her a smile of greeting and placed his hands on his hips. "You get anything yet?"

"I only just started on this set of clothing," she admitted, taking out a swab. "Alexx sent these down from the morgue just a couple of moments ago." She looked up and gave her boss a similar grin. "Feel like getting your hands dirty for a little bit?"

The lieutenant arched an eyebrow and grabbed his lab coat, taking of piece of the outfit and beginning to examine it for anything that could have been peculiar or stood out of place from the rest of the outfit. After a couple of moments, he frowned and took a swab from Natalia's kit, taking a sample of a greenish liquid. She looked over and blinked. "You got something?"

"I''m not sure yet," he muttered, putting it back into the package and furrowing his brow. "Do you remember what the GIW does, Natalia?"  


She nodded, pushing back some of her lightly colored brown hair. "When I was working with the feds a while back, I remember a couple of guys getting upset about this secret agency that studied ghosts for a living. They were code-named GIW- Guys in White. A really stupid parody off of Men in Black, but I didn't complain. How come?"

Horatio pursed his lips. "You said ghosts, right?"

"Yeah."

Ghosts... Mala Noche... a stolen artifact... it didn't make sense.

It made no sense at all...

_**DP/CSI:M/CSI:NY**_

"Tanglewood?" Donald Flack, Jr questioned skeptically as Mac looked through some papers in his office. "You're kidding."

Mac gave his best friend a glare as he rifled through a file. "Does it look like I'm joking, Don?"

The NYPD detective crossed his arms. "You know, when Danny gets winds of what's going on, he's not going to be happy. And we all know that whenever the word Tanglewood comes up, he starts snapping at others like some sort of lobster."

"I know your point, Don. We've got nothing else to do with him, though. We'll just make it seem like not that big of a deal, okay?"

Flack knew something was wrong with his friend, and it bugged him to see Mac like this. He cocked his head. "You all right?"

Mac's shoulders sagged, showing a glimpse of weakness. "No. There's a girl involved in this case, Dani. She says she was going out for a walk, spotted the body, and called the police." He paced in the room, walking around the desk and sitting in the chair. "I believe her and everything, but something just isn't sitting right with the story."

"You're sayin' it looked like a dump job?"

"I'm not saying anything, Don. Merely repeating what she said."

Silence.

Mac stood up and shook himself out of his gaze. "Well, I'm going to go into the lab and see how Danny and Lindsay are progressing with the evidence we tried to scour from the scene. What're you going to be doing?"

Don shrugged. "I dunno, Mac. Maybe I'll grab something to eat. Haven't had a bite to eat for a couple of hours now." He started to walk out the door, but he turned around and gave his friend a genuine smile. "Call if you need something. I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks," the CSI told him quietly.

He watched Don leave the room, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he walked towards the evidence lab. Dani's words rang in his ears like some sort of echo in a church... and he believed them like one believes that day would always come after night.

**I'm working on it. Hordak'll update this every day, I'll try and see what I can do about my chapters. -sheepish grin- Oh, boy. Reviews are enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Loose Threads

**Author's Notes: Thank to all who reviewed our fic.**

**Miriam1: I'm glad you enjoying the fic, it might be confusing but this going to be good, I assure you.**

**Chapter III: Loose Threads**

**Vlad**

"Now this is interesting," I told my cat Maddie as I watched the events from my spy cam with a smile. Apparently some street gang in Miami had stolen something from the GIW.

While the goings on of some petty thugs rarely interest me, whenever the GIW are involved, it must something to do with ghosts and soon enough Daniel will become entangled in this.

Maddie looked at the screened and meowed calmly, "What's that dear, use this to my advantage, that's brilliant," I said smiling as I logged on to the Internet to find more about this situation, "Hmmm, I wonder," I said stroking my beard and laughing as I read the website for the Miami PD. This is better than I thought.

**Natalia Boa Vista**

"Did you find anything, Natalia?" Alexx asked as she brought the final autopsy results to me. This had to be the most trying case I have ever had.

"No just this green slime, but I've never seen anything like this," I told her looking at the screen.

"What about DNA?" she asked curiously as I turned to her.

"I've searched all the records and found nothing, it's like these guys never existed," I tell her as she looks at me. "This is common practice for them I heard when I worked with the Feds," I tell her as she places the report on the table.

"Well that would explain this," she said showing autopsy pictures, "the eyes, ears, and dental records have been surgically altered to appear the same, any hints that these men were individuals have been erased," she said exasperated.

"Maybe, and I'm not making any promises but just _maybe _I can contact a friend of mine who still works with government to see what he can dig up on these guys," I tell her as she smiles weakly and leaves while I pick up the report and scan through it.

**Stella**

"Here we are Dani, make yourself at home," I told the girl as I unlocked the door and we walked in my apartment.

"Thank you, Det. Bonasera," she said sitting down at the table and seeing the fruit bowl on the table as her stomach starts to growl.

"Please help yourself, "I tell her as she takes an apple, shines it on her sweatshirt, and takes a bite out of it. They way she dug into it, made me think she hadn't eaten in months.

"Thank you, Det. Bonasera," she said as she threw away the core and let out a small belch, "excuse me," she said looking at the TV.

There was something about her, maybe it was the exhausted look in her blue eyes or the way she inhaled the apple, told me she was a runaway. I wasn't sure how long she had been on the road but I could tell it was awhile.

"Your parents must be worried about you," I tell her as I noticed her eyes grew wide.

"They're not, my _father _never loved me," she said coldly, she was abused and left to escape her pain.

"Do you have any family, I mean a child like you shouldn't be alone," I tell her as she thinks.

"I have a cousin in Illinois," she says, I can still see the terror in her eyes from the trauma, but there was also something else.

"You know, Dani, I'm a cop and anything you tell will be kept in confidence," I tell her as she looks at me sadly and sighs.

"Maybe later, right now, I would like just like to cleaned up. I've been on the road for awhile," she says as I show her to bathroom.

There is something about this Dani that tells me there is more to her than meets the eye.

**Clockwork**

"You should have never let them build that portal," one of the Observants scolded me as I watched the events unfold from my tower.

I do admit this was bad but then again they would have done it anyway, better to get out of the way now then have it complicate things later. Besides, this way would have its benefits.

"You do realize that a bunch of street thugs have it now, it's like giving plans on how to built a particle accelerator to an infant," I tell them smiling.

"True, but even a child could build something twice as dangerous," another Observant chimed in as I sighed.

"How easily you forget I know _everything _I can see the tapestry from the front and marvel at it's beauty, while you can only see the back and all the loose ends. Now if you excuse me, I have some weaving to 

do," I told them as they left and I turned my gaze back to Earth and the three threads that will soon be woven together.

**Rick Stetler**

"Intriguing," I said looking at the case file, something wasn't right. Why would the security gaurds at the Warehouse have dressed up as members of a fictitious government agency (although I overheard Natalia say that the GIW was real) and why would the _Mala Noche _steal from them.

I went to the file cabinet and looked at a week old case, something about a tourist from New York being killed by a _Mala Noche _sniper, when the phone ring.

"Stetler," I said picking up the phone.

"Yes, Sergeant Stetler, my name is Armas Veldts of the National Security Agency. I'm calling regarding the robbery/homicide that occurred at the warehouse earlier," the man on the other side explained. His voice was cultured as if he was a man of the world with a hint of a Midwestern accent.

"What about it Agent Veldts?" I asked cautiously.

"I am here to order your men to pull out of it, we'll be taking over it," he told me sternly, "However, I hope to stay in touch with you to monitor this case, especially if any of your forces disobey that order," he said as I looked out the door as Horatio came back from the scene, I knew that is who this agent was referring to and I would need to keep my eye on him.

"Of course, I'll alert you at once sir, talk to you soon," I said as I hung up and thought about this development.

**Tanglewood Gang Member 1**

"I think we all know why we're here," I told my 'brothers' as we sat down in the conference room of the old hotel and the edge of the slums. In its heyday, it was once used by rich people to relax and do business, now crack heads and other lowlifes use it to conduct their work now.

"Yes, this news Marcus reported from Miami is not good," Steve said reading an article cut out from a stolen newspaper it read:

_Mala Noche Gang Steals Crate from Govt. Warehouse_

Marcus was our snitch the _Mala Noche _and kept an eye on what they were doing especially since we were on the verge of war for them as retaliation for stealing our Cocaine shipment from Columbia that was en route to us via Miami.

"Yeah, but I heard all they stole was a stiff in a box and a key?" Hank, our best sniper and numbers racketeer, said confused as I punched him the gut for his stupidity.

"Don't you remember that news story of the Egyptian militants who planned to attack a marketplace by disguising their weapons in forged coffin," I remind him angrily, "obviously the _Mala Noche _are preparing for an attack and we have to be ready," I warn them as I whisper to them our plan to prevent the attack.


	4. Riddle of the Coffin

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: sharpen that scythe because the Internal Affairs Inspector from Hell is about show up.**

**Chapter IV: Riddle of the Coffin**

**Horatio Caine**

"Calleigh, did you find anything on the bullets?" I asked her as I walked into the lab and she smiled.

"Yes, but it's not good," she said typing some commands on the computer, "the bullets were from an experimental gun designed in the middle east and smuggled into Miami via Venezuela," she said as I looked into the microscope.

"This bullet is shattered, almost like shrapnel," I said as she nods.

"That's why almost every international organization has banned them, any military caught with them, their leaders are charged with crimes against humanity and sent to the Hague," she explains gravely, "but that has stopped some governments from keeping stashes of them hidden and they fetch a pretty penny in the Black Market," she goes on as I notice Stetler enter the lab.

"Horatio, we've been ordered to step down," he says sternly as I look at him incredulously, Agent Armas Veldts of the NSA called his boys are taking over this one," he tells me as Calleigh looks at me.

"Well, I am not backing down from this one, the _Mala Noche _have stolen government property, a potential war could be breaking out, and you want me to back down," I tell glaring at him from behind my sunglasses.

"Those are your orders, the NSA are in charge now," he said as he left and Calleigh turned to me.

"What are you going to do?" she asks me curiously.

"We're going to continue to work on this case, this is too important, but we're doing _incognito _no one outside of the immediate team is to know what we're doing," I tell her as she nods and I leave to check to see checkout the warehouse to find anything I could about what was stolen.

**Danny Fenton**

There was a piece to this puzzle missing, but what it was I don't know. Why would a bunch of hoodlums steal from the GIW and what exactly would they want from them?

I sat down at my computer and activated the Stealth Backdoor that Tucker installed to let me hack into the GIW mainframe without being caught.

"Now let see what are you up to?" I asked searching their network, "Operation _Ostium_?" I said clicking on an icon.

Soon the screen was filled with complex math problems and diagrams but I could make out that it was something big, "now where I have seen these figures," I said tapping my finger on my chin. They looked so famillar but what were they?

While I was thinking, I heard Jazz come down the steps, "They have a special buillietein on the news," she says as I run up to the TV and see a man with brown hair in a suit standing behind a podium.

"…Due to pressure from government agencies, I regret to announce that Miami-Dade PD will no longer be handling this case," he said sternly as he walked away with a crowd media reporters hounding him.

"This doesn't make sense, the government refuses to admit that the GIW are real, why would they get involve with this," I asked myself as I noticed something in the distance. "Hey Jazz, give me the remote," I told her as she did so and I turned on the DVR and paused the program.

"What are you looking at?" Jazz asked kneeling close to the screen as I tried to think.

"This," I said pointing to what looked like a bug in the background, something about it upset me and I wouldn't be at ease until I figured this puzzle.

**Danny Messer**

"This seems too much like a premeditated hit," I told Sid looking at autopsy results, "and what is with the bullet, it looks homemade," I said examining it.

"I know, I've checked the bullet with similar known ones and found no matches…," he says looking at the microscope.

While he was explains to me his findings I notice something on one of the photos, it was a tattoo, one I knew all too well.

"Do you know where Mac is?" I asked Sid as he looked at up nervously.

"Talking to his favorite person," he said sardonically as I silently walked out, I couldn't believe he would do this, especially since he knows how I feel about it when it comes up.

**Mala Noche Member 1**

"Well, have you figured anything out?" I asked Pedro, our arms dealer, he was practically a genius and I was hoping he knew about this coffin.

"_Nada, _I've never seen anything like this, frankly it looks like a movie prop," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Manuel, we have problems," Luis shouted as he came in the room with a portable TV, "the G-Men are involved now, they've asked the fuzz to step off," he said as I watched the screen.

"We need to find out what this is before we get sent to Gitmo," Pedro said nervously dropping the key.

"_Usted idiota, no vamos a Gitmo!_" I snapped at him angrily, "The feds won't link it to us, right now we need to focus on what we have here," I explain to them as I noticed the TV again.

"…In other news noted Egyptologist Dr. Bob Brier is at the Miami Society of Ancient Egyptian History this week to discuss his recent discover of 'heretical' Pharaoh Amenhotep IV better known as Akenaten's tomb…," the anchor said as I shut it off.

"Come on, it's time to peruse a higher education," I said loading my gun and leaving for society's museum to claim our prize.

**Dani**

It felt good to rest my feet after traveling for so long and Det. Bonasera's apartment was more welcoming than the cold cell Vlad shut me up in when I lived with him.

"Here you go Dani, one glass of chocolate milk," the detective said placing the glass of my favorite drink on the table and I took a sip. While I was drinking I noticed Det. Bonasera was looking at my arms as the sleeves of my shirt rolled up showing the wounds on them. "Where did you get these wounds at?" she asked as I pulled away.

Memories of being abused by Plasmius during his 'schooling' sessions he put me through. He would expose me to extreme heat and cold for hours. I can't recall how many times I nearly died of either heat stroke or hypothermia.

I got little food except to keep me alive and allow me to train, which was the only time I was allowed out of my room. Other than that I wasn't allowed out and kept in total darkness (if not for my ghost powers, I would have gone blind).

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said rolling my sleeves down again and finishing my milk. I could tell she wanted to push the subject but before she could her phone rang.

"Bonasera," she said as her face became serious, "okay I'll be there shortly," she said hanging up, "I have to go, duty calls," she says as she leaves and I turn on the TV.

"…we are coming to you live where a Miami tourist was found dead on the streets, police aren't commenting on whether it's related to an earlier case now run by the Feds," the news anchor said as I gasped.

"Better see what's going on," I said going transforming into Dani Phantom and flew out the window invisibly to check out this crime.

**Mac Taylor**

"I can't believe you did this, you know how much these cases mean to me," Danny bellowed as I ignored him and focused on the case.

"What's up Mac?" Stella said as she arrived on the scene and looked at the victim.

"Another Floridian found dead, a tourist for Daytona," I said looking at the wallet on the person as Danny stood in the corner.

"He found out about the Tanglewood link huh," she said looking at him sympathetically.

"You know we can't have personal feelings pollute the case, Gerrard is already on my hide for allowing Dani to stay with you, one more thing and he'll go berserk," I said as I saw the devil himself walk out of the car. "What are you doing here Stanton?" I ask him rolling my eyes.

"Internal Affairs has been asked to supervise the case," he said looking at the victim.

"Since when?" I asked him trying to be civil to the inspector.

"Since I got a call from the NSA, saying they wanted me to head the investigation," he said, "Bonasera, I want you to take the body back to the lab and notify me when Sid has the autopsy results," he said as Stella looked at me.

"You can't order my forces around, Stanton," I told him sternly.

"According to the NSA I can, now get to work," he said as I glared at him.

"Mac?" Stella asks me concerned.

"Stella since when does the National Security Agency get involved in a murder in New York City?" I asked as her as she shrugged, something didn't add up here.


	5. Storm Clouds

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: You're close very close.**

**Shining Zephyr: Don't you love to hate those Internal Affairs idiots, the story's about to get good.**

**Chapter V: Storm Clouds**

**Vlad**

"Everything is falling into place," I said as I stroked Maddie's fur and watched the news, those bumbling cops would be so tangled in red tape, it will allow me to take advantage of the situation.

Maddie looked at me and mewed at me before she sat on my keyboard.

"Am I worried about Daniel, of course not dear by the time he realizes what is going on it will be too late." I tell her laughing turning back to the news.

**Horatio Caine**

"This gets weirder and weirder," Eric said as we arrived at the Miami Society of Ancient Egyptian History museum. "Why would the _Mala Noche _kidnap a scientist?" he asked as we scanned for clues.

I was about to reply when my phone rang, "Lt. Caine," I answered.

"H, This is Natalia, I think I have some information on the heist," she told me as I turned to Eric.

"Natalia has something relating to the robbery earlier, if Stetler comes keep him away, I don't want Internal Affairs to be involved, is that understood?" I ask him as he nods.

"Yes, sir," he says as I get in my car and leave back to the lab.

"Natalia what do you have?" I ask her when I arrive at the lab and see her waiting for me.

"I checked with my sources in the feds and apparently the warehouse was used to store contraband from a raid of some kind called Operation _Ostium," _she said showing me a report.

"_Ostium?"_ I ask as she nods, "That's Latin for doorway," I explain trying to figure out this puzzle and what it could mean.

**Stella**

While I was on my way back to the lab, I thought I heard something in the alley, "Who's there?" I asked cautiously as I walked into the alley.

I looked all over but I could find no one, I was about to leave when I saw something move, "Freeze!" I shouted as a black and white blur raced past me.

"Bonasera!" I heard Gerrard yell as I turned to face him, I thought I told you to go back to the lab," he said as I nodded silently and went back to my car to go to the lab, but I didn't keep my eyes off the alley.

**Danny Fenton**

There was something about this robbery that didn't sit well with me. Why would a street gang steal from the GIW and why was the NSA involved (the NSA hates the GIW's guts believing them to be a waste of Homeland Security funds).

I stared at the monitor for hours, I could feel my eyes droop and was about to drift off when Jazz shouted, "Danny, come quick," as I started up and raced to the living room.

"That gang kidnapped an Egyptologist visiting Miami," she said showing me the newscast.

"That is weird," I said, "GIW, Egyptologists, NSA, street gangs, what is the connection," I said taking a can of Mountain Dew from the fridge and take a sip to wake me up. "wait a second," I said suddenly realizing something. "This is bad," I said racing back down the steps my heart pounding a mile a minute realizing something bad was happening.

**Mala Noche Member 1**

"It seems Egyptian but doesn't match the Pharonic, Greek, or Roman periods," the nerd said looking at the casket. "The writing appears almost Semitic in appearance but it's phonology is neither Semitic or any other mideastern language," he said placing his hand on it.

"Can you make it out?" Luis asked me holding a gun to his head.

"Just three letters PAR," he said looking up, "let me take with me to Cairo, I can call Dr. Hiwass and have him look at it," he said as Luis jabs the gun at him.

"It and you are not going anywhere," I told him as I took out the key, "in fact, you're going to open this box up," I tell him throwing him the key.

**Mac Taylor**

"Where did Gerrard go to? I asked Danny as I looked around. I thought I heard something.

"You okay Mac," Danny asked me as I walked down the street and saw a person sitting on the curb.

"Yeah," I said as a young girl, reminiscent of Dani save that this girl had white hair and green eyes looked at me, "Who are you?" I asked her as she backed away, "It's okay kid, I'm a cop," I said showing her my badge.

"I'm…Phantom," she said nervously, "Uh, I have to go now," she said as she ran away, there was something about her that was unnerving but I had little time to think about it as I had a case to solve, but something told me I would run into her again.


	6. Caveat Actor

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic. Sorry about the mix up, here is the real chapter VI.  
**

**Geekgirl2: What the **_**Mala Noche**_** have is far worse than a portal and things are just heating up. GIW or **_**Mala Noches **_**it's going to be bad news. True but Mac is a detective and would be trained to notice such things. **

**Miriam1: Vlad's involvement will only spell trouble for the heroes. Even though I can't speak it, I am a Latin nut and love using it in stories. I'm not saying anything, but you'll see Vlad's motives later on for wanting things to happen they are now.**

**Chapter VI: **_**Caveat Actor**_

**Clockwork**

"They are about to release Pariah Dark," one of the Observants commented as they looked in the mirror, "This _Mala Noche _must be stopped," he continued as I sighed.

"Do not worry," I tell them changing the scene to New York and the detectives there, everything was progressing as it was supposed to and soon I would enact my solution but like all things it would require time.

**Rick Stetler**

"Okay, thank you," I said as I hung up the phone and left my office.

"Sir?" the IA secretary asked as I locked the door.

"I have a meeting the Agent Veldts of the NSA, keep an eye on Horatio, if disobeys the order to not get involved call me," I said as I left the building for the airport.

When I arrived there, I saw a tall man with white and blue eyes dressed in a black suit followed by a man with dark eyes and graying brown hair in a suit walk out the door and towards me.

"Sgt. Stetler?" the white hair man asked as I nodded curiously.

"I am NSA Agent Armas Veldts and this is NYPD Inspector Stanton Gerrard," he introduced as the other man nodded."We are here to supervise the case," he said as I motioned them to follow me to the car and they get inside so we can discuss the case.

**Dani**

"Just what I need to be seen in ghost form," I panted as I ran back to Det. Bonasera's apartment and flew up to the window.

I could hear the phone ringing when I got there, I walked over and looked at the Caller ID, it read 'NYPD Int Aff Ofce' and decided to let the machine get it.

"Bonasera, I am going out of town, remember to stay away from this case," the man said on the other line. This case was weird, even for New York.

"I could use a drink," I said as I went to the fridge and got a soda as I watched TV, it talked about how someone in Florida kidnapped a scientist for some reason. Could this be linked to the tourists who were murdered recently, I would need to look into this further.

**Stella**

"Do you have anything on the victims?" I asked Adam and Sid as I entered the lab and put on a lab coat.

"Well, I have analyzed the map and came up with a hypothesis," Adam said turning to the screen, "it seems like our tourists were spies," he said as I raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Like from China?" I asked him curiously.

"Try Miami, they're gang members from a group called the _Mala Noche,_" Sid says taking off his glasses.

"What are they are doing here?" I ask him curiously as my phone rings. "Excuse me," I tell them as I go to answer it.

"Stella, this is Mac, have you seen Dani?" my partner asked me as I raised an eyebrow at the question.

"She's at my apartment, why?" I ask him curiously.

"I just saw a girl, that looked jus her like save for the eyes and hair," he tells me, "The simmilataries were too many for it to be a coincidence," he says as I think about this, could Dani have a twin, that we didn't know about.

"I'll call home and see what's going on," I tell him as I hang up and call Dani at the apartment.

**Mala Noche Member 1**

"What are you waiting for," I asked the doctor holding a gun to his head as he studies the key.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks as I nod and places the key in the lock and turns it, "You may want to stay back for awhile, bacteria have been known to be found in sarcophagi," he said he pulled back the lid.

"What is that?" Luis asked as we found no weapons but a stiff, he was large and muscular with a shaggy green hair and demons like horns. He wore black armor with a black and read cape and had an eyepatch over one eye.

"I don't know," the doctor said as the thing in the coffin opened it's eye.

"YES! I AM FREE AGAIN!" it roared as it sat up, "Who dares to free the Ghost King?" it asked as it looked at us with its blood red eye.

"Luis, shoot it," I ordered as he obeyed but the bullets went right through it. "What the heck is…," I yelled before he grabbed me by the throat and smiled.

"Your hatred will serve me well and thus you shall live…for now," it sneered as it laughed, "I will need you to retrieve things for me," it tells me as I get up from the ground.

"What if we don't want to, oh king of ghosts?" I ask him mockingly.

"Then I will destroy you," he says as a couple of green skeletons appear as he snaps his fingers, "now here is what you will do," he said as he whispered his plan to me.

**Danny Fenton**

"Danny, there's been another robbery," Jazz tells me as she drags me upstairs to the TV. Once again the same redhead with sunglasses and his team were on the scene (minus the brunette that made him upset earlier).

"…Three more objects were stolen today from the government warehouse, though government officials won't say what they did reveal this small clip from surveillance cameras," the reporter said showing three gang members being phased into the building by ghostly skeletons.

I gulped as I realized what they had stolen earlier, the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep and now they have released Pariah Dark himself, the Ghost King was free again!


	7. De Fumo in Flammam

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed our fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: Thank you for pointing the error it is now corrected.**

**Shining Zephyr: I know Stetler is a jerk and yes you can shoot the inspector but don't kill him until the stories over. Yes, the Ghost King is free and things about to take a turn for the worst.**

**GeekGirl2: Yes, Dani has been spotted and if you think that Pariah being free is bad you haven't seen anything yet.**

**Chapter VII: **_**De Fumo in Flammam**_

**Rick Stetler**

"I'm wondering something Agent Veldts, why is it that the NSA is interested in the activity of a street gang?" I asked the government agent who smiled at me.

"We believe Al-Qaeda has infiltrated them and the government is interested in testing out a new technique to deal with terrorists which if it works could end the war on terror, but that is all I am saying," he said Gerrard looked at him curiously.

"Why would the Tanglewood, get involved in international terrorism?" he asked as Agent Veldts laughed as if the answer was obvious.

"Why do they always get involved, the same reason why Mike McCarthy was made Head Coach of the Green Bay Packers because the Steelers want to dominate the NFL and….," he said realizing he went off subject and corrected himself, "…for the money," he said laughing.

"Where do you we come in," Gerrard asked curiously as Armas smiled.

"I want you to keep your men under control, if they act out, you have my permission to do what you feel is necessary," Veldts said smiling as we nodded, "You are return to your posts and act as if this meeting never took place," he said as a small bug entered the room. "These are government spying device these will allow me to see how things are doing," he said as he motioned us to leave and we left to follow his orders.

**Tanglewood Gang Member 1**

"What's the word from Miami?" I asked our snitch in the _Mala Noche_ curious as to what our enemies in Florida.

"Word is the _Mala Noches _are taking orders from a new crime boss, some rookie calling himself the Ghost King," my spy said as I took in this information.

"What are they planning," I asked him, this shift in power can only mean they're prepping for war and we must be ready.

"They've been stealing from government warehouses," he explained as I thought for a second and smiled.

"I want you to get all the dirt you can on this ghost king and tell me everything he does," I say as he as he signs off, this ghost king think he can take over New York, then he is wrong.

**Eric Delko**

"Another robbery?" I asked as I arrived at the warehouse again and looked around. Something didn't add up here, there was no forced entry and no sign that these GIW were working with the _Mala Noche. _It was like these thugs could walk through wall and not trip up a sensor.

"Hey Eric, I found something," Ryan said as I walked to where he was standing. "Look famillar?" he asked pointing to the wall which was covered in green slime.

"It is the same stuff Natalia found on that GIW agent," I said raising eyebrow as I heard the doors open.

"Delko, what the heck are you doing here, I thought I told Horatio not to get involved," Stetler's voice boomed angrily as he walked in. "I have been told by the NSA that we are to stand down," he said as I looked at him.

"Horatio said this had nothing to do with murder case, this is just a robbery," Ryan said as Rick glared at him and walked away.

"Get that down to Alexx in the lab, see if it matched the slime Natalia found," I told him as I went to see what was stolen this time and if there was any linked to the first one.

**Dani**

I was watching TV when the phone rang again. I got up and l looked at the ID, it was Det. Bonasera.

"Hello," I said as I picked up the phone.

"Dani, this is Det. Bonasera, I wanted to see if you were okay?" she asked as I realized she must have seen me in ghost form.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine, why what's up?" I asked nervously, hoping that she didn't see me as Dani Phantom. If she did, I was done for.

"My partner thought he saw you on the street earlier and wanted make sure you didn't sneak out or something," she said as I smile nervously.

"I didn't sneak out," I tell her trying to be calm as I look at the TV and see a man with brown hair in a business suit talking, "Can I call you back," I asked as I hung up and turned up the volume.

"…This is now a government case and we step down to allow the government to take over," the man said. While I was listening to him as I saw something on his shoulder. It looked like a bug of some kind.

"Where have I seen it before?" I asked myself staring at the screen trying searching my mind as to where I had seen that insect before.

**Mala Noche Member 1**

"A crown? A ring? And a Pumpkin, you had us do your shopping for us, who do we think we are, you butlers," I asked the Ghost King angrily as he placed the crown and ring on his head and hand smiling.

"You are my slaves and these are no mere objects, they are keys to secure my…," he said as stopped and turned around glaring at something behind. "We have a spy, amongst us," he said blasting some old crates until we saw one of our guppies, a wimp of a fighter named Alano behind them.

"A snitch, let's show him what we do with snitches," I said aiming my gun at him but Ghost King held out his hand.

"Allow me the honor," he said grabbing Alano by the neck. Energy surrounded the man until he was transformed into a green skeleton, "Who is your lord, whom do you serve?" he asked him glaring at him.

The skeleton said nothing but bowed before the ghost king who smiled at him, "Excellent," he said turning his attention to the pumpkin with the sword stuck in it.

The king pulled the sword out and soon what looked like a man dressed in black armor with green eyes and flaming purple hair appeared. "Lord Pariah, what is thy bidding," the man said bowing like he knew this 'Pariah.'

"Yes, the first strike has been fired," he told his servant, "Take some of these mortals using the portals in the Ghost Zone to this 'Tanglewood Gang' and destroy them," he ordered as the servant turned to us.

"Round up your men, we strike soon," he said as Pariah nodded and we went to prepare for the war that was ensuing.

**Clockwork**

"This has gone too far, Clockwork, this must be stopped before more lives are lost," one of the Observants said angrily looking at the events that are transpiring.

"Don't worry everything will be taken care of," I told them angrily as I turned into an old man and shook my head.

"How? By destroying the world?" another Observant chided, "This has gone too far, either you stop it or we will find someone who will," he said glaring at me as I smiled.

"Why don't you do it yourselves, that is what the proverb is the _best _solution," I told them as they left in silence. That would keep them out of my hair for awhile and I could focus on the next task.

I looked back into dark room, I knew that prison and restraints would not last, they were never meant to last forever, nothing, only time lasts forever and even that has an end.

"I hope for your sake Danny you will need to muster every ounce of courage in your being to face what lies ahead," I said as I walked away to complete my plan.

**Mac Taylor**

"Another murder?" I ask the officers as I arrive on the scene.

"Attempted murder, the victim is alive, but in serious condition," the officer in charge said as I watched the ambulance carry the victim off to the hospital.

"Were you able to ask him anything about his attackers?" I asked him curiously.

"He was delirious when we arrived all he said was that he saw green skeletons and a knight in black armor," he said as I wrote all of what he told me.

"Skeletons and a knight?" I asked him curiously as my phone went off, "what the?" I exclaimed as I saw this message:

_Mac Taylor,_

_The answers to your puzzle will be found in Amity Park, Illinois._

_-CW _

"It appears that I'm going a trip," I said looking at the message and wondering who CW is and why he was helping us out.


End file.
